New Meredith Grey
by evilregallove
Summary: Just a little Calzona lovin'.


Disclaimer: All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings etc. are the properties of their respective owners. This work is non-profit and simply written for fun. References to persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be factual.

A/N: This is my first time posting a story here, if you guys seem to like it I will post my other stories here as well. :D

* * *

I can't think of anything other than her hands gripping my hair and the way her mouth feels against neck. My hands find their way from her shoulders down to her hips. Before I can even get her pants undone, she starts to suck on the soft spot behind my ear and I can't suppress the moan that leaves my lips. I unbutton her jeans as her hands pop the buttons off of my shirt. The gentle burn of her lips leaving a silky path down my chest, brings me back to reality. My fingers thread through her soft locks as my pale skin breaks out into a frenzy of goose bumps as she sinks to her knees in front of me.

With my torso completely exposed, her mouth works my hipbones before she reaches down to remove my shoes. Skilled fingers trail from the tips of my toes, around my calves, and finally they make their way between my thighs. My skirt is pushed up to my stomach as she begins placing gentle nips up my legs before dragging her tongue as close to my wet panties as she can without giving me what I want. I tug at her dark locks and roll my hips in an attempt to force the issue. A deep chuckle meets my ears before one single kiss is placed against my throbbing clit, "The more you try to rush me, the longer this is going to take."

The words leave her lips and I know that I have to be patient. It's not like she hasn't left me soaking wet and all alone for trying to make it quicker than she wanted.

Her hands work at my ass, squeezing and massaging as she begins to stand again. Her mouth retraces its recent path, but strays when she notices my taut nipples straining against the thin material holding them in place.

Immediately, she forces the material lower, nearly ripping the bra in half. Her mouth takes hold of the pink bud as her hand begins to twist and flick at the other. After switching sides and giving equal attention to the other, her mouth begins to work against neck.

A soft wet tongue begins teasing my ear, and a smoldering voice let me know that I was finally going to get what I wanted.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" the voice was smooth like velvet, but the authority that it held over me made me feel like a child. I know that this could go one of two ways; I could listen and be rewarded, or fight it and ruin the night – I knew where this was going.

"Yes." Short and simple answers were the quickest route to the mind-blowing orgasm I could receive if I decide to behave.

She takes both of my nipples between her fingers and begins to pinch. It feels amazingly, she always knows how to walk that fine line between pleasure and pain, and how to cross it when necessary. The gentle jolts through my body lead straight to my clit. She keeps her eyes on mine the entire time. Deep brown eyes keep my gaze as she continues to tease me, releasing my nipples and dragging her blunt nails down my stomach and up my thighs.

She drops to her knees for the second time, removing my panties as she speaks, "Keep your eyes on me. If you look away, or close them, you'll be sorry."

I don't trust my voice to speak, so I simply shake my head. She gently places my left thigh over her shoulder, exposing my dripping pussy to the cool air. I shudder, but manage to keep my balance. She uses her right hand to spread my lips completely open and with one movement, licks from my opening to my clit. The feeling is indescribable. She had been teasing me all day and finally I am getting what I have asked for, my skirt around my waist, being tongue fucked by my wife.

Her eyes stay locked on mine as I watch her bury her face between my legs, lapping at my juices as she brings me closer and closer to the finish. Her tongue traces circles around my clit and occasionally races down to toy at my opening. Strong hands hold my hips to the wall and help keep me in the position she wants. My head is spinning and I can't tell which moans belong to me, as Calliope has begun moaning shortly after she began pushing her tongue inside of me. I know that I am running a risk, but I open my mouth and ask anyway.

"Fuck me, please. I need to feel you inside of me." The moment I have finished, I know that I should have just stayed quiet.

Her tongue stops, and I shut my eyes. Fingers wind tightly in my hair as I am pulled away from the wall, and quickly pushed fully against it, only this time I'm facing the wall. The side of my face roughly meets the wall, but not too roughly. The cool feel has my nipples standing at attention and soon I feel my wife pressed against my backside. With one hand in my hair and one working its way over the side of my body, I'm not sure if I am in trouble, of if I have done something right. There is something about letting her control me that nearly makes me weak in the knees.

She lets her tongue run around the shell of my ear, and speaks very softly, "You want me to fuck you?"

I attempt to move my head, but the fingers tighten and I let out a small scream as the pain courses through me.  
"You have a mouth, and I know that you can use it."

"Yes, please."

"How many fingers would you like?" the fingers of her right hand begin to circle my opening, the slight pressure has my clit rock hard. She barely dips her finger in as she begins to count, "One?" a single fingertip teases my center and leaves, only to be joined by a second finger as she lists another number, "Two?"

Before she can go any higher, I respond,

"Yes. Two, please."

"Oh, only two? We both know you can take more than that, in that tight little cunt." The final words barely register as two strong digits are thrust inside of me. She keeps me tight to the wall as she takes her time fucking me the way she likes. She starts using her hips to get deeper, pushing me harder into the wall and I know it won't take much more. Her mouth at my ear, she whispers softly,

"You aren't getting off that easy." She begins to slow her pace, gently slipping her fingers in and out of me. Bringing them fully out before easing them back in. I am almost completely relaxed when she speaks again,

"Do you want more?"

I don't hesitate to answer, I know what she wants to hear.

"Yes, Calliope, please."

"Tell me." Her voice was rough, and full of lust.

"I want you to make me come. I want you to fuck me until I come." My words are raspy and I want to sound more assertive, but I just can't.

A single finger slides into my pussy and she begins gently pushing deeper.

"More, baby." I beg. At this point, I'm not above begging.

Two deft fingers stretch my tight hole as I begin to rock back against her. A strong arm wraps around my waist and I feel her push deeper inside of me.

"Are you close?" She breathlessly whispers in my ear.

"Yes, baby. I'm so close. Don't stop." I respond, though most of it comes out as more of a cross between a moan and a scream.

I feel Calliope's fingers withdraw completely, but before I can question it, I am stretched to my max. Three nimble fingers fill me entirely. I can feel the slight pain as my pussy stretches to accommodate the width of her fingers. The hand around my waist drops to between my thighs and begins to stroke my clit. I place my right hand against the wall to keep my balance while my left reaches back to tangle in dark locks. I start to shake as a set of perfect teeth sink their way into the soft area of my neck, and I begin to come undone. A flood of screams and groans leave my mouth as my slick walls contract around the fingers slammed deep within me.

I reach between my legs to stop the movement from the woman behind me. I move the hand up to my stomach as the lips at my neck began to soften, gentle kisses are placed over the swollen flesh, and soon I feel the pressure between my legs decrease. If It wasn't for the body pressed against me, I would have hit the floor.

"You doing okay up there, gorgeous?" The change in tone lets me know that the game is over and that my wife was back to her loving self.

"Yeah, just... Don't move, or I will fall," I let out a soft chuckle, all that I could muster with all of the energy I have just used.

"I won't let you fall, baby." Soft kisses pepper the side of my face.

It amazes me how she can go from being so rough to so gentle in a matter of seconds.

"We… Really should get going… Sofia needs her mommies…. And, I'm sure… Mark isn't going to… Be happy that we're… Late." I try to move, but mostly, I can't.

"I'm sure that she does, but she will be okay, and Mark will get over it. But, yes, we should head home soon."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." She nuzzles my face the way that she does every morning, "And you really owe me after this one."

We both laugh, "Well, you better find my panties, or I'll be the new Meredith Grey."


End file.
